


So Kiss Me

by drama_llama



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy firsts sees her when she's singing in a cafe, and knows he has to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me

The first time Bellamy saw her he had come into a tiny cafe on the corner of the street because it was snowing and he'd left his jacket at Octavia's. He ordered a coffee - no milk, no sugar - and sat at a table in the corner. 

He heard her first, her angelic voice sweeping across the room and washing over him like a wave. He scanned the room until he found her, sitting on a chair in the tiny space of floor obviously used for whatever entertainment the cafe had hired for the day. She had a guitar on her lap that she was strumming with ease.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift up your open hand_  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling  
_So kiss me_ _

The first thing he thought was she's an angel. Her blonde hair was glowing in the dim lights of the cafe, and she was so beautiful that he knew she couldn't be mortal. As if she felt his eyes on her, she looked at him. He grinned at her, as was his immediate response when it came to attractive women, but the smile she gave him took his breath away and made his heart speed up.

As the song drew to a close, Bellamy knew he had to talk to her, he had to meet this angel and find out what heaven felt like even if it was just briefly, because God knew that he'd be going to hell for all the things he's done. He approached her just as she finished putting her guitar in its case.

"You have a lovely voice." She looked up in surprise, but smiled when she saw who it was. His insides twisted uncomfortably at seeing her beauty up close.

"Thank you...?" She trailed off as if to ask his name. He smiled, a proper smile that he only gave to the people he cared about, but there was something about this girl that brought it out of him.

"Bellamy." He replied. "Bellamy Blake."

"Bellamy." She said, as if she was trying it out. "Well, it's nice to meet you Bellamy, I'm Clarke Griffin." She held out her hand which he shook.

"I liked the song you were singing, it was one of my mum's favourites."

"Well then your mum had a good taste in music." He had been about to ask if she wanted to get a coffee with him at some point in the future, but that was the moment that Octavia chose to enter the cafe with his jacket. She looked around and spotted him, the ran over eagerly.

"Bell! You forgot your jacket!" She exclaimed, holding it up. He took it from her and glanced at Clarke, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression.

"Thanks, O." He grumbled, internally cursing his sister ruining his conversation with Clarke. Octavia looked at Clarke and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Octavia, Bell's sister." 

"I'm Clarke, it's nice to meet you." She replied, taking Octavia's bubbly nature with ease. Octavia smiled brightly, clearly pleased that she had made a new friend.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a coffee, be right back big brother." Octavia chirped before shooting towards the counter to order. Bellamy looked over at Clarke, prepared to apologise for his sister's over enthusiasm, but Clarke spoke before he could.

"She's sweet, are you two close?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we're the only family each other has so we're very close." He smiled wistfully before adding, "It was just us until she decided to go get herself a serious boyfriend who's only flaw is that he's dating my baby sister." Clarke let out a light chuckle at Bellamy's clear overprotectiveness.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, she seems like she can handle herself just fine." She tried to soothe, smiling gently at him. Bellamy returned the smile and nodded, knowing that everything she was saying was true.

"I know we don't know each other, but do you want to get coffee with me sometime?" Bellamy asked before he could chicken out of it or Octavia could come back. Clarke smiled brightly.

"Sure, I'd love to, I'll just give you my number so you can text me." She replied and grabbed his arm, scribbling her number on it before shrugging on her jacket. "It was nice to meet you, Bellamy Blake." She said before pushing out of the cafe doors, guitar case in hand.

"You too, Princess." He replied, grinning, despite the fact she couldn't hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Leave comments if you have ideas for any other fics I could do! :)


End file.
